The Mists Among Us
by Promises Reminisce
Summary: We all have that one person who brings out that inner child. That one person who you could never live without and sometimes live with, but we all have that one person who we can always truly say we love. Their our joy, our hearts and souls, dreams and passions. They hold our secrets and share our ose are the ones we keep. Those are our best friends. JacksonxOC


"Mase." ?" Bobby Finstock ran his hands through his unruly hair, his eyes were closed and his forehead supported his body weight against his daughter's bedroom door. His stomach growled and he groaned, knocking on the door again. He knew she was up, he could hear her singing. "Mase I will give you 5 extra credit points on today's test if you make me some waffles."

The music stopped and it went silent for a brief moment before he stood up straight, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Make it 10 and we have a deal." He opened his eyes, greeting his daughter with a smile.

"10 it is then!" He clapped his hands together and sharply turned around, going back into his room, taking the knob in one hand before swinging, it back ,hoping to successfully close to the door but it just tapped against the frame and slowly creaked itself ajar. "And Maeson." ?" Finstock poked his head out of his bedroom.

"Yes Pops?" Maeson called back, her fingers carefully traced the beltline lines of her eyes, trying to perfect the perfect casual cat eye. She leaned into the mirror, waiting for her dad to continue.

"BOO!" Finstock burst into her room, making her jump and make a dark thick black line from her eye to her ear. She cursed and slammed her hand down on the table while the other rested on her chest. Chuckling Finstock pointed at her, slapping his knee. "Gotcha."

She glared at him but couldn't stop the smile developing. She looked back at the mirror and burst into giggles. "You're such a retard." She waved him off, grabbing her face cloth to wipe the eyeliner off her face. He stood slightly behind her, watching before she stopped what she was doing and staring back at him.

Finally noticing he cracked another smile, "What?" She shook her head and went back to wiping the make-up off her face. "Eh, you look better with it off. Plus, don't you have a track meet today? You wanna look like a raccoon?" He joked.

"That," She smiled at her now clean face before pointing to him. "Was one frickin time, and I forgot I had a meet. So you, sir, can go get dressed and wait for your waffles." And that was the end of it, he kissed her forehead before going to his room, tossing clothes around, putting on a grey track suit.

Maeson put an ear bud in and made her way downstairs. Foo Fighters, There Goes My Hero slipping from her lips as she pulled out the things needed for making her (in) famous cinnamon and brown sugar waffles. The smell became intoxicating as she poured the batter into the waffle pan and closed it, waiting till she could flip it. Finstock shuffled his way down the stairs and she threw a finished one at him, which he caught before putting it in his mouth, eating it as he searched the refrigerator for the perfect breakfast refreshment. "Soy Milk, left corner, bottom shelf." Maeson said, finishing another delicious waffle and putting it on a plate.

"I was thinking maybe orange juice." Finstock said, he reached for the large container of orange juice and as Maeson threw an oven glove at the back of his head, making him groan loudly and grab the soy milk. "You're just like your mother." He muttered.

Maeson's hands fell down onto the counter, she tapped her fingers, thinking of what to say and while she was going to say one thing, another came out. "I'll never be like her." She glowered, her eyes flickered to her dad who fell silent as he sat at the table. The room was full of the tension she was used to when her mother was the topic of any conversation. Heavy, thick and not warm.

"Well you're a way better cook." He stated, finishing the waffle she had thrown at him. She cracked a smile, a small giggle lingered in the room, but it once again fell silent. "You're going to have to talk to her some time."

"And that some time." Maeson started off strong, her voice was laced with venom and anger. She took a deep breath and flipped the waffle once more. "Is not today." She finished her sentence, maintaining her cool. Knowing her father, she knew at the moment he was opening his mouth to say something back, still on the topic of Maeson's failed effort to connect with her mother. "Dad do we really want to the start the day like this?"

Finstock sighed and swallowing the remaining waffle. "I guess not." She smiled and took the waffle out, putting it on the plate and giving it to her father. "Thanks Mase." He grinned at her, rubbing his hands together as he quickly dug into the waffles.

"No problem Pops." She popped her 'P's, she ran up the stairs, skipping one, she grunted as her foot slipped and her sin shin came within contact of corner of the stair. "Jeezuz on a tricycle." Maeson blew through her lips, sucking in sharply and made her way the steps much more slowly. She limped to her room, grabbing her phone and her messenger bag before going back downstairs, sliding down their banister.

"You're gonna break it!" Finstock yelled from the kitchen and she laughed aloud, she's been sliding on that thing since she could walk. "You ready?" He slipped his shoes on, holding onto the door frame for help. She checked her outfit again, a large Beatles crop top, blue jeggings, and her favorite pair of casual shoes. They were white fabric vans that she would color a small emblem on them every time something important in her life happened. They were her time capsules so she wouldn't forget.

Maeson pouted her lips, squinting her eyes a bit, her hand gripped her hip as she posed. "Aren't I just fabulous?" Maeson made her voice deep and thick as she switched to another pose. Finstock chuckled and nodded his head, clapping. "You're most fabulous daughter that ever lived. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Maeson questioned as they both shuffled out the door, Finstock didn't both locking the door since he knew he'd probably forget his keys at the school that day.

"Because I'm your dad." Both of them started laughing and as it died down Finstock added on again. "Where do you think you get all your great looks from?" Maeson shrugged. She put her seat belt on before turning on the car stereo on, Kurt Cobain blasted out the speakers. The rest of the ride was silent between the two other than the music, which they both rocked their heads to.

Between Carolyn and Bobby, Maeson was much like her father. They preferred the same music, television shows, celebrities, and hobbies. She only took little of her father's looks,looks; Maeson had long dark chocolate brown hair that she had messily pinned up with clips and pins. She had her mother's large almond eyes, and because of also getting central heterochromia from Carolyn, Maeson had inherited deep hazel green eyes with amber rings. Summers spent with her mother in San Diego gave her a tanner fair complexion.

"I'm going to be grading tests till about 8, you can stay but I doubt you wanna do that." Bobby turned the stereo down a bit. Maeson pursed her lips together, thinking of the benefits for staying.

Shrugging she turned to him, "I dunno, I might go to Jackson's or Leah's. Probably Leah's since Lydia has Jackson whipped." She made a whipping sound, not failing to gesture a whip as well. Bobby laughed as he pulled into the parking lot,lot; both of their eyes glued to the police cars surround the bus units.

Bobby looked at Maeson who glanced at him before shrugging again. "Yea, I don't care what you do, just don't walk home alone." He said parking. "Hmm, maybe I'll bribe Jackson with 5 extra points if he takes you home tonight."

Maeson chuckled, "I'm only worth 5 extra points?" He put her hands over her heart. "I'm hurt." Bobby rolled his eyes and turned the car off. "I'll go to Leah's and ask Jackson to pick me up, or I'll just hang with Jackson. Or I could just stay."

Bobby shrugged as they both exited the car and met at the hood. "See you later Mase." He brought her in for hug which she gladly accepted. Maeson didn't mind 'PDA' with her dad at school or anywhere, especially since most knew who her dad was. He pressed his lips against her forehead and she smiled softly before they both pulled away. "Love you Pops."

Both of them parted ways, while Finstock went through the bus unit doors, Maeson walked around to the fields where she went through the narrow hallways to the boy's locker room and her dad office. She took her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door, smiling as she saw her jacket handing from the coat hooks on the wall. Tucking her jacket under her arm, she sharply turned around and screamed.

Jackson raised his eyebrows, a smirk played onto his lips knowing he got Maeson well. "Did I scare you?" He asked teasingly. She steadied her breathing, grabbing her father's desk for support. He chuckled resulting in her glaring at him.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She smacked his arm a few times. "What are you even doing here Jax?" It was a nickname only one person could call him and it was her, actually Maeson could call him whatever she wanted because he had so many different nicknames for her. Mass, Massie, Mase, Mer, Mergatha, Merbaline. Usually anything that would make her cringe.

"It's the boy's locker room, what are _you_ doing in here?" Jackson switched the attention around to her, making her roll her eyes. "Before you confess your undying love for me, I just wanna say, your Dad told me to tell you that you left your jacket in his office." Maeson rolled her eyes at the comment with a small smile. "So that's what I was doing there."

Both of them walked side by side down to the main halls of the school. "Well, now that you now about my _unddying _love for you, then I must tell the truth." Maeson paused for dramatic effect. She swallowed as if it were hard to say. "I was there," She paused again and looked at the ground, ashamed. "I was sniffing your lucky socks."

Jackson chuckled, a handsome smirk played onto his lips as he walked his eyes staring straight ahead. Girls of all grades smiled and blushed he walked by and it built his confidence. Maeson would probably never admit it aloud but there were feelings she had for Jackson that she wished she could deny. But it were times like these were she couldn't.

Despite his A-hole act he uses to most people, she knew the real him. She knew he could be sweet and funny, and she already loved being around him. She knew that when he put his mind to something, he'd do it. She remembered every little thing he did in the four month dead period Maeson experienced within the divorce, he'd show up at random times of the day to cheer her up, texted and called non-stop and even Skype'd her till she fell asleep.

Jackson Whittemore did that.

For four months straight.

And there was one thing more positive then how sweet that was; how much it annoyed Lydia.

LydiaShe pouted her lips in jealousy as she watched Jackson and Maeson stop at Maeson's locker, talking and giggling about who knows what. She crossed her arms, not listening to whatever Allison was talking about. "So, if we were to do like a double date, where would you go?" Allison asked, waiting for her friend to answer, her smile faltering as she noticed Lydia hadn't heard a thing she said.

"I'm sorry but," Lydia huffed and crossed her arm tightly together. "Seriously, what the _hell_ is he doing?" Lydia scanned. Allison giggled, she saw the jealousy once she knew what Lydia was doing instead of listening to her. Lydia shot her a quick glare before looking back at her boyfriend and his best friend.

Allison turned and watched, she furrowed her brow, waiting for Maeson to slip and do something off limits like rub his arm or twirl her hair, but she didn't. And Allison didn't expect her too, Allison liked Maeson, she was fun and she knew how to put water to the lunch table flames Jackson fuels. She didn't understand why Lydia didn't like Maeson.

"What is up with her shoes?" Lydia scoffed, ready to call Maeson out on anything to make herself feel better about the situation. 'Jackson wouldn't go for her' she repeated in her head. 'I'm still in control.' It rang in her head but as she ran out of Maeson's flaws, it died down as the pros started popping out of every corner of her head. "Is she a child or something, color on paper."

Allison shrugged. "I think their cute." She said, tilting her head. "I used to do that all the time." She trailed.

"Yea, you were in what, 7th grade?" Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Jackson doesn't even know who the Beatles are." Lydia muttered and turned away, Allison took another looked before catching up to her friend.

"Jackson isn't that your locker?" Maeson raised her eyebrow as she approached Jackson's destroyed locker. He had already seen and sent a compliantcomplaint about before she had arrived at school. "What the hell happened to it?" She went to touch it but quickly retreated pulled backpulled back her hand when it creaked. "Did you punch it?" Before he could answer, she took his hand inspecting it.

Jackson chuckled and she looked at him confused. "I'm fine, I don't know what the hell happened to my locker but it's getting fixed." She raised his brow, replying a silent 'oh'. "If I wasn't mistaken, you were worried."

Maeson scoffed loudly, rolling eyes. "Psh, right, just take me to class." She turned around and he chuckled as they walked together. "Oh, there's a test in Econ today, and if youryou're doubting your grade then drive me home tonight."

Jackson raised his eyebrow. "What?" He chuckled, stopping by her first period class. "Is that your way of asking me if we can hang out after school?" He questioned and she shrugged, making him hold his smile a little longer. "Because if you were asking, I'd say yes."

Maeson nodded, thinking of something to say and smiled when she did. "Oh well, I guess that's too bad because, I wasn't asking." She chirped before slipping into class, taking her seat next to another girl. Jackson shook his head, his smile still glued onto his face.

"I don't know why you're holding back, you two look perf together." A girl behind Maeson put her pencil down, Maeson sighed and turned around, giving the darker skinned girl a look.

"Because nothing is ever perfect, and if it is-"

"It doesn't last forever, I know Mase, you literally say it every day." Taylor rolled her dark chocolate eyes. She had known Maeson since diapers, almost as long as Leah has known her.

Maeson rolled her eyes as well and changed the topic. "Where's Leah?" Maeson asked, taking her folders out of her bag. If anyone was her long lost sister, it was Taylor. Taylor and she were conjoined at the hip since both of them could remember.

"Speaking of Leah, our little carrot-cake won't be here till lunch. Something along the lines 'don'tof 'don't dye your hair blue and forget to put Vaseline on your forehead.'" Both girls burst into giggles, thinking of the worst. Maeson begged her parents to let her dye her hair red but Bobby thought it was bad idea since she used to be on the swimming team, and then after a month of giving her parents the silent treatment, she let the idea slide.

"She probably looks like a life size smurf." Maeson joked and Taylor gigged, nodding her head in agreement. Both of them went into a deeper conversation, stopping when the teacher was facing them.

"Miss. Finstock, if I'm not mistaken, this isn't lunch time, this is Biology, please keep your conversations to yourself till then, thank you." Mr. Brennen rolled his eyes at the girls failed attempt to pay attention. A wave of giggles spread through the class making both Taylor and Maeson smile sheepishly.

"Sorry Mr. BrennonBrennen." They both murmured in unison, knowing he was use to this. Brennen quite frankly didn't care from them too, unlike the most majority of the studentsthe students, they showed him why they were in AP Bio. He passed out papers for their newest class project. "Groups of 4, 20 seconds, go."

A class merged together, while Taylor sat in the corner waiting, Maeson went out and recruited the smartest girl from class Kyla. "And we'll be all together once Leah's here." They nodded in agreement and started the project, giving out parts and planning study dates. Soon class was over and the three girls made their way to their second class, splitting up since neither three had it together.

"So what's with you and Jackson?" Kyla asked, brushing her hair out of her face. "You two are the hot item and you're not even together." She teased.

Maeson rolled her eyes, trying to seem like she didn't like that label though she did. The thought was nice but it wasn't too possible. "We're just friends."

"That's what they always say till you find yourself rolling in the sheets together." Maeson playfully hit Kyla. "Gotta get to gym, wish me luck." They both laughed as Kyla turned the corner making her way to the gymnasium. Maeson put both of her hands in her back pocket, taking her merry time to Econ.

"You're going to be late." Jackson blew into her ear, jabbing her in her hips causing her to squeal. He chuckled again as she glared at him, rubbing her sides. Jackson loved to annoy his dear friend just as she didcould him. That's actually how it all started, with them annoying each other.

3rd grade, Ms. Taylor, recess.

Who could hang from the monkey bars the longest?

Everyone in every grade from 1st to 4th grade tried, many could not conquer the role as the Monkey Bar King other than Jackson Whittemore. That is till Maeson decided to wear pants instead of skirts and went against him, winning. There was a long argument followed by a face full of tan bark before they actually got along.

But since then they've been thick as thieves.

The Monkey Bar Kings.

A/N: Hope you guise liked that and most of all thank you Mrs. Haynes (another fanfictioner nor my teacher xD). She has helped me out so much and will be and she is just awesome. She edited this and helped with the plot and god, I don't think I could have done this without her. I cannot wait till she makes her own fanfiction because it'll be a riot to read. SO THANK YOU MRS. HAYNES!


End file.
